Bucket Water
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: *There isn't enough Cheese!* Cheese takes yet another daily trip to Fosters, and a merry mess occurs at the house. Read how the Fosters Friends enjoy it!


**Hey people! This is my first Foster's story, so go easy on me! If you like my writings, then you can check out my Naruto stories. My favorite character is SasuSaku, so they're all mainly about them. **

**I think it's really sad that nobody ever really writes about Cheese. He's my favorite! C'mon people! All the Cheese merchandise and nobody ever writes about him! If you look in the character search, his name isn't even there!**

**That's sad.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. However, Cheese would be my buddy! :)**

**Enjoy!**

.xx.

"La la la la la la la la doggie!" Cheese stopped walking to Foster's for a split second to pet the poor puppy in front of him. Okay, more like, smack the poor thing. "I like doggies!" Cheese exclaimed, before skipping merrily down the street.

He never really knew why he left Louise's home everyday to go to a place that just sends him home again. But, hey, it was fun!

"HI LADY!!" He cried, scaring the little old lady across the street senseless. As she laid on the concrete sidewalk, having a seizure, he walked away, humming the code to the Foster's security system. He aimlessly walked into the middle of the road, completely oblivious to the screeching tires and annoyed screams and honks from the drivers. Cheese was in a good mood, as usual, and he didn't really pay attention to the not-so-happy people.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la WOW!" Cheese screamed, eyeing a goldfish in a pet store window. He pressed his face against the cold, hard glass, and made fishy lips at the creature. The fish looked at him, and swam away. "BYE COW!!" He shrieked. Then he continued his trek, just to stop another thirty feet.

"Wait..." Cheese said, still smiling. Then, after a few people stopped to stare at the imaginary friend, he screamed at the top of his lungs...

"GOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGO!!"

While running around in huge circles. In the street. Resulting in, you guessed it, more angry drivers. Cheese screamed this the entire way to Foster's.

Six blocks away.

.xx.

"There! The floor is all clean. That crazy bunny better help me pick up all these darned buckets he left me...I only needed one or two!" Frankie said, beginning to pick up one of the twenty-two buckets scattered all over the lobby of Foster's. Then, she decided it would probably be better to put the mop away in the closet first, so that she could just take the buckets to the kitchen and be done. When she turned to face the lobby closet, mop in hand, she heard a distant chain of screams coming from outside. They were muffled, but her eyes were huge when she knew who it was.

Cheese.

"OH. NO." Frankie said, dropping the mop and turning around. Only to see a very hyper Cheese running through the lobby.

All the buckets fell sideways, dumping the dirty water EVERYWHERE. Frankie's face turned bright red. Like, volcano lava red.

"CHEESE!" she screamed, stopping him in his tracks after sliding a little. "GO HOME!!"

Cheese took a deep breath. "Okay." He wandered up the stairs. Frankie shook her head. "Will he ever learn?" She mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to mop up the mess, she slipped, and slid around on one foot through the room. Just thn, Mr. Herriman walked in.

"Good gracious, Ms. Francis! Stop your childish acts and clean up this filth!" The rabbit screeched, while miraculously maintaining his composure. Then he began to hop out of the room, but he also slipped and was caught in the same mishap as Frankie is.

A few more clueless friends decided to join their party, Well, they actually fell into it without knowing. Pretty soon, over twenty friends were sliding around, unable to stop themselves.

.xx.

"Cereal...potatoes...chocolate milk...BLOO!" Cheese exclaimed, running and squeezing the life out of Bloo in a bone-crushing hug.

"H-Hi C-Chees-se..." Bloo gasped. Cheese let go.

"How are you, Cheese?" Bloo asked politely, to his own surprise. Cheese inhaled a deep breath.

"I like chocolate milk!" He said a moment later. Bloo nodded.

"Yes, but according to Mac, you are not allowed to have some chocolate milk."

"Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"No, Cheese."

"Can I have some chocolate milk?" Cheese asked, a little more forceful than the last time.

"No."

"Can I have some--"

"CHEESE! NO!!" Bloo shouted. Cheese took yet another deep breath.

"Okay." And then he wandered aimlessly through the hallway, confusing Bloo. Bloo walked downstairs.

To find himself in the same mess as twenty other friends.

.xx.

"Sprinkle, sprinkle little nar, what I wonder is a cat-ah..." Cheese sang merrily as he wandered the halls of Fosters. He bobbed his head powerfully to his happy tune, and saw Wilt.

"WOAH!" Cheese exclaimed. Wilt looked down at Cheese. "What do you need, Cheese?" He asked politely, as usual. Cheese did nothing but stared.

"Ummm...not to be rude, but what are you staring--"

"YOU HAVE FUNNY EYES!!" Cheese cried, and he continued through the halls once again. Wilt shrugged and walked along. He stopped at a hallway mirror. He sighed, and poked his "funny eyes".

Then he walked downstairs and was met with the same face as all of his friends.

Ah, we all love messy floors and sliding like maniacs.

Especially the friends of Foster's.

.xx.

"Coco!" Cheese said, sprinting towards the bird-like friend.

"Coco?" Coco asked, even though she figured Cheese couldn't understand a single thing she ever said.

"CocoCocoCocoCocoCocoCocoCocoCocoCoco!!" Coco winced as Cheese screamed and ran down the hallways some more.

A few minutes later, after mumbling and cursing about Cheese, Coco slipped on the lobby floor.

.xx.

"I am not a scaredy baby..." Edwardo mumbled, recalling the words Bloo had said earlier when he had ran away from a group of ants crawling on the ground.

"PURPLE PUPPY!" Edwardo screamed in fright and ran down the hall, and slipped down the stairs. Cheese shrugged and turned around, following the way Edwardo had gone.

Meanwhile, most, if not all, of the friends were slipping around. Some, including Edwardo, fell and were sliding on their backs or stomachs.

.xx.

"Oh, Cheese, what have you done this time...?" Mac grumbled as he stepped into Fosters and saw the screaming friends. He stumbled against the wall, trying not to slip on any water, and began to walk up the stairs, still eyeing the frenzied friends.

He didn't notice Cheese come sprinting down in front of him.

"Oof!" Mac fell down the stairs and crashed into a few friends, which, in turn, made them fall, until a huge pile of imaginary friends, including Frankie, were stacked in the center of the lobby. Cheese stood on the stairs. Then, he screamed:

"FRANKIE! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

Frankie was FURIOUS. Actually, there was no word that described her amount of anger.

"CHEESE! GO HOMMMMME!!" She screamed, her face turning purple. Cheese stood there.

"Okay." And he trotted over friends and walked out the front door.

"Glad that's over..." Wilt said, helping other friends stand up. Pretty soon, everyone was standing and trying to figure out how to clean up the mess. When, all of a sudden...

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" Cheese had opened the front door and screamed the ending note of the security system. The friends screamed in surprise, and the entire house had fallen once again and slipped around some more.

"CHEESE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Frankie screamed. Cheese just walked out the door once again.

.xx.

**I don't think it's that bad...pretty sucky...but not too bad. Oh well, review for me!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


End file.
